


Angel Heart

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Mistletoe, Musician Cas, Teacher Sam, background Dean/Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam met the love of his life his first quarter in college.  Unfortunately, the love of his life didn't love him back.  They lost touch after college.
Until Sam's ambushed by the new hit single that's propelling some guy to fame.  That seems to be about him, sung by the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Ships Creation Challenge  
> Prompt: Mistletoe, Sastiel
> 
> Based on a prompt from DailyAU written by @cometlesbian:  
> “This is so unfair there’s this song getting popular and the singer sounds like you and all these lyrics almost sound like they could be about me but you’re singing about lost love and you weren’t in love with me wait I’m watching the music video and crying and hey that’s definitely you wtf” AU

As soon as the last student turned in her history final, Sam honored the promise he’d made the class and googled “Angel Heart”. The song had come out a few weeks ago, and a lot of students had told him he should listen to it because he’d love it. Sometimes he regretted following student advice, but sometimes it worked out. In this case, he’d made a deal with his advanced history class – after finals, they could listen to it together. It was a risk, taking Krissy’s word for it that it was school appropriate, but Kevin had vouched for it, and Kevin was reliable enough that Sam decided to chance it.

He clicked on the lyric video. When the voice started, he dropped into his chair and stared at the computer. That voice… it was so familiar. There was a guy back in college, Castiel Krilo, who he’d been head over heels in love with. Half the reason for the initial attraction was the guy’s deep, rough voice. Whoever this singer was, it sounded a lot like Castiel.

When he was able to pay attention to the words, it got even weirder. The song itself was about an unrequited love that the singer never got over, which was fairly standard pop music fare. The reference to the beloved’s long, soft hair… well, that could be anyone. Sunflower eyes, though, that hit close to home. He and Castiel had ended up taking several classes together, including an art history class. Looking at Van Gogh’s sunflower painting, Castiel had reached over to write on Sam’s notes – “Looks like your eyes.” He’d been so flustered he’d had to borrow Sarah Blake’s notes for the rest of the lecture.

“See? Wasn’t that great?” Krissy said as the song ended. “Told you you’d love it.”

Sam hit the replay button so he could hear the beginning. Some of the girls giggled, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Kevin rolling his eyes as he studied for another test. “Chemistry never made so much sense,” the song began, and a tear slipped out of Sam’s eye. He wiped it away quickly and hoped that no one had noticed.

He’d met Castiel his first quarter. They were both taking chemistry for their science requirement, and they’d been paired up in lab. They ended up becoming friends, and it was because of Castiel that Sam had managed to get an A in that class.

Krissy came up to sit on his desk. “Thought you’d like it. You should watch the real video. The singer is really cute, and the person he’s describing sounds like you, and he never uses any kind of pronoun so…”

Sam swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure which would be worse, if somehow the singer turned out to be Castiel or if it didn’t. It wasn’t impossible. Castiel had been in a band, and right after college, they’d been signed to a record deal. He hadn’t heard anything from them in the five years since, but if Castiel had gone solo as Steve Clarence…

Krissy reached over and took the mouse to switch to the actual video. Sam watched in fascination. It opened on a field of sunflowers with bees buzzing around. That was something Sam could easily imagine Castiel doing. Sure enough, when the video finally switched to the singer, it was Castiel. Sam managed to keep his composure, watching Castiel sing, but only just.

He’d fallen in love with Castiel, but Cas never showed any sign of returning the feelings. He’d dated a few girls, but never anything serious, and seemed too focused on his studies and his music to really think about romance. So this didn’t make sense, Castiel singing a pop hit about his unrequited love for Sam. He glanced over at Krissy. “Does he have any other songs out yet?”

“Not just him, but he was part of a band. The band broke up over creative differences a few months ago, apparently two of them were sleeping together and had a nasty breakup and it tore apart the band. He didn’t write any of the music for the band, that was all the other four guys. You like him?”

“Yeah, he’s… he has a nice voice.”

“And he’s cute, right? Look at those eyes!”

Sam forced a laugh and threw a pen cap at her. “Krissy! Talking about cute guys with one of my students is just weird. Get off my desk.”

Krissy hopped up. “Are you okay, Mr. Winchester?” she asked as quietly as she could.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. Thanks for introducing me to this song.”

 

After school, Sam went to his brother’s house. Dean was throwing a Christmas party for the family, and Sam had promised to come over early and help decorate. Lisa and Ben were taking charge of making sure food was ready and beer was cold.

When Sam arrived, Ben came running out. “How’d I do, Sam?”

Sam ruffled his hair. “Still grading essays, kiddo. You did fine on the objective part, though.”

“I’m gonna pass, right?”

Sam met Lisa’s eyes with a grin. “I think your mom would appreciate it if you’d set the bar a little higher than just a pass…”

“Okay, go help your mom get cookies out, I need Sam on the stairs,” Dean said as he came in with a big box of garland.

Sam helped Dean wrap the garland, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dean handed Sam the mistletoe to hang. Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously? What are we, in high school?”

“Mistletoe is a very important Christmas tradition, Sam. And you’re the only one tall enough to hang it, so just hang it already.”

“Fine.” Sam reached up and tucked the sprig into the hook he’d put up three years before.

Dean came over to stand beside him. “What’s wrong, Sammy?”

“Nothing, don’t worry. Something weird happened at school and I’m gonna take a while to shake it off. Don’t worry, I’m fine, it’s just some old memories that got dredged up.”

Dean gave Sam a long, hard look, but nodded. “Okay.”

 

Guests started arriving a few minutes before seven, and Sam helped greet everyone with hugs. Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Jody and Alex, even Crowley and Rowena came. Krissy and her dad showed up, and Krissy made a beeline for Sam. “Look! This came out just this week, and my dad gave it to me as an early Christmas present!” She thrust a CD into Sam’s hands. Steve Clarence. “I haven’t had a chance to listen to it, but I wanted to show you.”

“Awesome.” Sam stared at the picture on the cover for a moment. Castiel looked really good in the clinging blue sweater and tight jeans. When the doorbell rang, he handed the CD back to Krissy. “Lucky you.”

He went to answer the door, but Dean was almost there, so Sam turned and headed for some food. Krissy’s squeal was unmistakable, though, and Sam couldn’t blame her when he turned to check what had caused it and saw Castiel there. His breath caught and he stood where he was to watch as Cas signed Krissy’s CD for her.

Castiel looked up at him and he smiled softly as he made his way over. “Hello.”

“Hello?”

Castiel’s head tilted. “That… is still the term.”

“I haven’t seen you since graduation, and that’s all you have to say?”

“No. It seemed to be a good place to start, though. I’ve missed you.” Castiel shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. “I tried to email you after we left for Europe, but you never answered. And then things got crazy… I’m sorry we lost touch.”

“Would’ve been nice to have some warning before my students talked me into listening to ‘Angel Heart’ for the first time in class.”

Castiel's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes sparkled a little. “You’ve heard it? What did you think of it?”

“I was too busy having a minor meltdown over my best friend from college singing a love song about me to come up with any kind of critical response, sorry.”

“So you did catch on that it was about you. I wasn’t sure if you’d even remember. My producer wanted me to change it to emerald, but I wouldn’t.”

“Of course I caught on! Little hard to miss.” Sam noticed everyone staring at them and pulled Castiel over to the stairs. “Why are you even here tonight?”

“I was in Chicago to promote my CD, and I remembered your brother lived nearby. Dug around until I found Dean’s garage and called to see if he could give me some way to contact you. He remembered me and invited me to come.”

“You came out here to see me?”

“Yes.” Castiel’s phone buzzed, and he glanced at it. He looked over to Dean, and then up. Deans smirked at him and flashed a thumbs-up.

Sam was caught very much off-guard when Cas rose up on his toes to press his lips to Sam’s. “Wha…”

“Mistletoe. You brought me over here…”

Sam flushed and looked everywhere but at Cas. “I’d forgotten about it, honestly.” Privately, though, he wondered.

“My apologies, then. You’ve heard the song, you brought me over… I thought…” Castiel took a step back. “I should probably go. I’m sorry to have ambushed you with the song. Have you listened to the CD?”

“Not yet.”

“You’re a bit of a theme running through the album. I hope you like it. I’ll have my agent send you a free copy.” Castiel turned away, and was almost to the door before Sam came to his senses enough to go after him.

“Cas, wait.” Cas stopped and turned back. “I had no idea you felt that way about me, but your music is wrong. I loved you, and those feelings hit me hard as soon as I heard your voice.”

Cas stared at Sam. “You loved me? Are you serious? I just assumed you weren’t interested in anyone, the way you were always studying and never dated!”

“Well you only ever had girlfriends, I thought you were completely straight, and I was too in love with you to even see anyone else.” Sam chuckled softly. “Still don’t see anyone else.”

“Wow.” Castiel stepped toward Sam. “Do you think we could still have a chance? After all this time?”

“Yeah, I do. You’re taking high schools by storm singing about me, I’m still stuck on you instead of moving on and finding someone else…” Sam took Cas’s hand and pulled him back over to the mistletoe.

Cas looked up and raised an eyebrow. “You do know we’re back here, right?”

“Yeah, this time, it was on purpose.” Sam bent his head to kiss Castiel. “Merry Christmas. Here’s to holiday miracles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the way to a writer's heart!


End file.
